


***

by Kk_tze



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Background Het, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	***

Воин Света сидел подле стрельчатого окна в замке Корнелия и шил гобелен. На нем будет изображен Гарланд в полном облачении, идущий в атаку. Воин вздохнул и посмотрел в дальний угол комнаты, где покрывались пылью золотистые рога его шлема. Доспехи аккуратно висели на стойке, а рядом грудой металлолома были свалены другие. Сначала он аккуратно полировал свои, содержа в порядке и настороженно косясь на соседние, потом начал заниматься и ими – не гоже, чтобы имущество воина ржавело. Дни шли за днями, и становилось понятно, что они превращаются в реликт, пережиток прошлого. Гарланд, как обычно, пропадал в полях, плетя венки из всего, что попадалось под руку.  
Сара…  
Воин вспоминает, как вернулся в замок после окончания войны с Хаосом и занял покои в противоположном крыле, как надлежит рыцарю. Он долго готовился, чтобы сделать предложение руки и сердца спасенной им даме, а накануне знаменательного дня в ворота замка постучали - Гарланд.  
Сара, как положено прекрасно воспитанной девице, предложила кров и отдых воину с дороги, и Гарланд поселился по соседству с Воином Света. Он стискивал гарду собственного меча, пока извечный противник, глухо ругаясь, стаскивал с себя шлем. Потом Гарланд выставил его из своих покоев, когда принесли воду для ванны. Воину Света потребовалось время, чтобы перестать следить за Гарландом, ожидая, когда умиротворенность того сойдет на нет, но Гарланд даже не счел необходимым обращать на это внимание. Постепенно Воин начал разговаривать с ним, сначала перекидываясь парой вежливых слов. И однажды Гарланд переехал в его покои, просто явившись поздно ночью и упав на кровать. Воин Света даже не успел возмутиться, потому что Гарланд использовал его вместо плюшевого медвежонка и заснул самым наглым образом. Похоже, что Гарланду понравилось. Несколько ночей Воин Света не мог сомкнуть глаз и наконец сумел высказать свои опасения. Гарланд только хмыкнул, водрузив на него венок из ромашек и васильков.  
\- Это все сказки, причем весьма дурные. Не нужна мне твоя честь.  
Придраться было не к чему. Гарланд даже не храпел, и выставить его у Воина Света не нашлось повода.  
Наследник. Воин знал свой святой долг, но сватовство все время откладывалось по разным причинам. Гарланд не был против и даже одобрил такие мысли:  
\- Ты научишь его Свету, а я уму-разуму, - и ушел, оставив Воина в очередной раз возмущаться нахальству, противопоставить, которому ничего не представлялось возможным. Вся высшая священная магия была бессильна.  
Решением этого вопроса Гарланд занялся в обход Воина Света, поставив его перед фактом: Сара родит наследника. Я уже позаботился об этом.  
Воин Света покраснел, побелел и полчаса открывал и закрывал рот, но девушка не выглядела ни избитой, ни униженной или принуждаемой. Гарланд только постучал костяшками пальцев по лбу и обижено удалился. Воину же еще и пришлось просить прощения за такие мысли.  
\- Венчайся с ней, если считаешь, что это спасет чью-то безнадежно порушенную репутацию.  
\- Это можно было сделать сразу и..  
\- Вы бы глупенькие непременно влюбились бы друг в друга.  
\- Любовь – это высшее бла.. – Гарланд спал, не став дожидаться, когда Воин Света наконец-то угомонится и уляжется. Спать одному на своей половине огромной кровати было непривычно, и он осторожно устроился под боком у Гарланда.  
Рано утром Гарланд проснулся и, ухмыльнувшись, закинул руки за голову. Воин Света сопел ему в шею, лежа на плече, возбужденный член упирался Гарланду в бедро.  
\- Ну вот, лучше пару месяцев потерпеть, чем тратить десятилетия на уговоры.


End file.
